ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Attea
Empress Attea is the daughter of former Incursean Emperor Milleous, and one of the main antagonists of the third arc of Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Attea is a green-skinned humanoid frog. She wears a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles, and a white scarf. She is short and petite in stature, with big hands and feet. In her Omniverse appearance, Attea has grown noticeably taller and sports a more feminine build. She also has dark green markings on her forehead and wears long, white tights. Personality Attea is known to be very bratty and spoiled, and often desires perfection from all her subjects. She's "naturally cold blooded" and very manipulative, planning and scheming to get things to go her way, whether it means betraying allies or family. She also shows enjoyment in fighting and killing, even expressing the notion that destroying planets and billions of lives is fun. She doesn't like to lose, and is not above getting revenge on those who best her. She does have a more lighthearted side and a sense of humor though, albeit a rather twisted one. Ever since her first encounter with Ben, Attea has held a deep grudge against him for putting her in stasis jail, but has lately grown a crush on him as Bullfrag. History Alien Force Attea was kidnapped by SevenSeven for ransom money, but she offered him twice the money to help her dethrone her father, which she nearly did, but it was short-lived as Swampfire defeated the Incurseans and her father escaped from the dungeon and sent her to be with her mother in stasis jail much to her dismay. Omniverse Attea made her first re-appearance in Omniverse as a teenager in the episode Tummy Trouble, where she had captured the Gourmand Queen with an Incursean army under her command, where she serves as the general. She fights Ben numerous times, but is eventually defeated by Water Hazard while the rest of the Incurseans themselves are defeated by Rook and the Gourmands. Attea lies about her failure to her father, Milleous, telling him that she destroyed Peptos XI to send a message to the other planets who are still resisting them. In Vilgax Must Croak, Attea (accompanied by SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight) fights Ben and Rook in order to take out Vilgax for her father. They were ultimately defeated, and Milleous berated Attea for her failure, declaring that Vilgax's return inspired his people to fight back against the Incursean assault. In While You Were Away, Attea teams up with Dr. Psychobos in an attempt to take over Revonnah by brainwashing the Revonnahganders with Amber Ogia. Attea then fought Ben and Rook, but was eventually defeated by Astrodactyl. Rook and Ben almost completely destroys the mind control super concentrate. However, Attea manages to grab a vial with a small amount of Amber Ogia, claiming that it is sufficient and heads toward Earth. Attea reappears in the following two-part episode, The Frogs of War, where her father leads the Incursean army in a full-scale invasion of Earth. The Plumbers' plan to attack Emperor Milleous directly fails after she assumes command while Ben and Rook deal with the Emperor, and after a brief confrontation, the Incurseans demand Earth's unconditional surrender and Ben's exile from the planet, threatening the globe with an army of mutant To'kustars. Attea is later seen chasing down Ben's team, having formed a deal off-screen with Argit, who would betray them (while she, in turn, betrayed him). Her plan is stopped by Bullfrag and she accosts them as the team mounts a rescue of Grandpa Max, Driba, and Magister Patelliday. Bullfrag briefly flirts with her before Gwen knocks her out. At the end, Attea reveals that she personally sabotaged the escape pod Ben was exiled in, knowing that he would make his return to Earth and arrest Milleous - thereby allowing her to usurp her father's position. She proposes a truce where she walks away free in exchange for pulling the Incursean and To'kustar armies out from Earth, which Ben grudgingly accepts. Attea makes a final pass at Ben before she leaves, asking him to join her as Bullfrag. Ben turns down the offer, to which she stretches out her tongue to lick his face, as a kiss. By the time of Catfight, Attea is about to be crowned Empress of the Incursean Empire, but needs to have a consort by her side. Finding the average Incursean suitors to be weaklings, she decides to go after the one Incursean she considers to be worthy of her. When she reaches Earth, she finds competition from Looma, but grudgingly works together with her to free Ben (as Rath) from Nyancy Chan's hypnotic control. When a remote control that can change Ben at will enters the fray, Attea ends up fighting for it with Looma and Nyancy, wanting to change Ben into Bullfrag and have him as her betrothed. Eventually, the remote is destroyed, and Ben convinces Attea and Looma that they don't need a "trophy husband" to be good rulers, though they then start arguing over who is the "ineffective leader" in need of a husband. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Attea was one of many female competitors on Charles Zenith's show "The Most Delicious Game". Attea managed to make it through the first round but during the second round, Attea and the others questioned being on the show any longer. However, Zenith forced them to stay as he warped away another competitor. The objective of the second round was to jump through holes in moving walls and Attea just blasted away at the wall. However, Zenith allowed her to stay in the game (mainly because he knew Attea could help cause more conflict). The third round involved capturing a flag across a pool of lava and Attea could be seen running with the others. However, Zenith ended the round because it was too "boring". In the fourth round, Attea and the others were warped to Peptos XII where she and the female competitors had to fight a wild Slamworm. Attea tried to blast at it, even using a larger blaster, but it had no effect on the Slamworm. Eventually, Attea and the other female competitors got into a fight against each other much to Zenith's delight. However, Ben managed to convince Attea and the others to work together and this greatly upset Zenith. Zenith then made Attea, Looma, Kai, and Ester the final four and the final round involved a race to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr on Anur Transyl. Attea chose her vehicle and speed off. Attea managed to get into the lead after Looma gets eliminated. However, Attea soon drove over a patch of Mutant Pumpkins and got thrown off by one, leading to her elimination. Later, it was revealed that Attea and the other eliminated female contestants were sent to the Null Void and were hiding from the Way Bads. Attea explained to Ben that Zenith is a Pugnavore who needs constant conflict to stay alive. Attea, along with the other female competitors prepared to fight a Way Bad but soon escaped the Null Void after Rook opened up a portal. Powers and Abilities Attea is very quick and agile with superb combat skills, as she was able to defeat SpidermonkeyTummy Trouble and be a match for Kickin Hawk.Vilgax Must Croak Being an Incursean, Attea has a long, prehensile tongue, like a frog. She also possesses enhanced jumping skills. Weaknesses Like any Incursean, Attea has a weakness to foul smells. For example, she was seen covering her nose from Swampfire's smoke.X = Ben + 2 Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' (first reappearance) *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Comics Ben 10: Omniverse *''Parallel Paradox'' Trivia *Attea is the main antagonist of the third arc of Omniverse. *Attea is noticeably older in Omniverse, despite being just over a year older than she was in her Alien Force appearance. This is because Incurseans age faster than humans. **There probably wouldn't be much visible difference in her appearance in Ben 10,000's timeline. *Attea has a crush on Ben, especially as Bullfrag, but she also finds Ben attractive as major player in galactic power struggles. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Omniverse Characters